


Помни меня

by Britt, ProwlingThunder



Category: Remember Me (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deliberate Not Tagging Of Things, Fix-it fic, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Post-Game, Spoilers, дружба, пропущенная сцена, спойлеры
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britt/pseuds/Britt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: За неделю до открытия ее магазина в ее жизнь вновь входят два незнакомца.





	Помни меня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Remember Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711250) by [ProwlingThunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder). 



> Примечания переводчика:  
> "я переведу только немного"  
> @  
> переводит всю работу за один присест
> 
> Автор оригинала: я дал разрешение на перевод этой работы, а затем попросил перевести здесь перевод. Наслаждайтесь!

       — У нас закрыто, — говорит Нилин, когда звенит колокольчик, даже не поднимая взгляда и продолжая собирать три 3D-модели на столе. На самом деле она никогда не занималась неврологией всерьез, но эта наука хорошо ей дается. Как и психология, которую Нилин знала всегда как нечто естественное.  
       Ее лицо все еще заполняет Нео-Париж. Все еще эррористка, все еще запечатлена в оранжевом. Открывать практику «потерянной памяти» в любом месте мира — в любом случае идея плохая, но в Нео-Токио достаточно легко исчезнуть, даже имея такую престижную профессию. Сменить имя и личность было труднее, но хоть родители Нилин и не могли ничего поделать с криминальной историей в Нео-Париже, они легко помогли ей покинуть страну и создать новую личность.  
       Она не была Нилин, не была Картье-Уэллс, и ее нельзя найти под этим именем. Но те воспоминания все еще принадлежат ей; ее жизнь все еще принадлежит ей. Она знает, кем была и кем стала.  
       Но в Нео-Париже нет ничего, кроме старой и побитой компании. Однажды, возможно, она вернется в «Мозговую Течь». Не сейчас. Но однажды.  
       — Она — охотница за воспоминаниями, — говорит кто-то; посетитель, который не должен там находиться.  
       Нилин поворачивает модель на другую сторону.  
       — Пока что я не работаю. Возвращайтесь на следующей неделе.  
       — Помнишь  _меня_? — мурлычет другой голос, и Нилин не узнает его, но в этом тоне есть нечто знакомое. Тон, считающий, что знает ее, и это просто смешно. Нилин не знакома здесь ни с кем — знает только арендатора и курьеров, привозящих еду. Она не замечала соседей и не сказала своим родителям, куда отправится со своей новой личностью. Даже если здесь и есть эррористы, которых она не помнит, она уверена, что они не стали бы входить в магазин восстановления.  
       Она считала название магазина достаточно остроумным.  
       Нилин не ждала много работы в Нео-Токио. Он не походил на Нео-Париж; здесь не цеплялись за свои имплантаты, как во Франции. В основном она ожидала таких посетителей, как детей, ищущих своих потерянных щенят, или кого-то, пытающегося понять, что пошло не так с их девушкой. Может, парочка предложений от полиции, желающих разогнать туман полуночных воспоминаний. Мелочи.  
       На первую неделю к ней уже записалось три человека. Все они — престарелые вдовы, мечтающие вспомнить своих мужей до окончательной потери памяти. Ни у кого из них нет сенсена; они дружат с арендатором. За них Нилин даже не заплатят, но она придумала «Помни Меня» не на пустых надеждах о богатстве. У нее и без того денег больше, чем нужно, и она их не хочет.  
       Она думала, что Эджу бы это понравилось.  
       Они бы ему понравились. Сенсен являлся его тюрьмой и пытками, и чем больше людей существовало без него, тем лучше бы чувствовал себя Эдж. Нилин узнала, что большинство пожилых людей живут без сенсена: возможно, те, чьи родители отказались внедрить им устройство в детстве; а также самые молодые, бунтующие против своих родителей. Она думала, что в Нео-Токио такие движения пройдут циклами. Пройдет поколение или два. Наблюдать за этим было прекрасно.  
       Нилин поворачивается к двери: внутри ее магазина стоят трое. Одну из них она опознает как женщину, проходящую мимо каждый день и всегда носящую ярко-зеленый шарф. Других двух она не знает; у них короткие стрижки, темные волосы, и один обладает белой кожей, как типичный представитель европеоидной расы, а второй носит средиземноморский загар. Тот, что светлее, чуть ниже Нилин, а другой выше ее на несколько дюймов.  
       Она не знает их. Ни из Нео-Токио, ни из Нео-Парижа.  
       Высокий улыбается, и в его глазах пляшет удовольствие.  
       — Неудивительно. Ты всегда был в этом лучше, чем я, — говорит европеоид, и его голос она тоже не узнает, но он говорит так же, как и его друг; он думает, что знает ее, и не имеет плохих намерений.  
       Женщине, очевидно, нет никакого дела до Нилин. Она улыбается, играя с концом своего шарфа и уставившись на пару людей. К ее щекам приливает кровь. Нилин уверена, что это не от несуществующего ветра на улице.  
       — Она единственная, кто практикует такое в Нео-Токио. Подходит?  
       — Да. — Высокий улыбается ей, но теперь как-то иначе. В его лице присутствуют честность и ложь одновременно, как если бы вы смотрели сквозь калейдоскоп и видели цвета в черно-белом изображении. В его словах есть интонация, неподходящая ему; то, как слова падают с его языка, кажется чем-то... другим. Оно щекочет память Нилин, пытаясь найти себе место. — Спасибо за помощь, Макото. Мой брат и я не нашли бы это место сами.  
       Женщина, Макото, краснеет еще сильнее и, пряча нос под шарф, покидает магазин, смущенная и взволнованная вниманием. Таким образом, Нилин остается наедине с двумя незнакомцами, разыскивавшими охотницу за воспоминаниями.  
       Она держит одну руку за спиной, крепко схватив отвертку. Этого мало, но ей можно оглушить. Может, убить.  
       — Чем я могу вам помочь, джентльмены? Как я уже сказала, магазин закрыт до следующей недели; я могу назначить вам встречу, если хотите.  
       — С нашими воспоминаниями все в порядке, сестренка. — Улыбка высокого ласкова, когда он смотрит на Нилин, и немного печальна. Возможно, она горькая. От подбора слов на затылке Нилин шевелятся волосы, ей неуютно, как животному, готовому дать обратный удар; так ее называл лишь один человек, и ей не нравится слышать это слово из чужого рта. — Теперь не больно. Теперь мне не больно. — Он подчеркивает местоимение, «мне», будто оно должно означать что-то серьезное, и от напряжения в его голосе Нилин сжимает отвертку так, что пальцы белеют.  
       Она вспоминает: «Я не солгал. Я хочу умереть.  
       Боль растворяется, и я ухожу вместе с ней».  
       Мысль настолько заходит за пределы возможностей, что она кажется смешной, невероятной — и все-таки Нилин хочет ее воплощения в реальность. Ее друг, ее брат, она скучала по нему и хочет заполучить назад так сильно, что больно. Некоторыми ночами она разговаривает с ним, и пустое эхо в голове отзывается физической болью в груди. Она не осознавала, насколько было больно, пока не столкнулась с вероятностью вернуть его, и она не знает, что делать теперь.  
       — ...Эдж, — выдавливает она, и ее голос дрожит сильнее, чем ей хотелось бы, но если это он, то он слышал и хуже. — Это ты?  
       Его улыбка расплывается по всему лицу. В его глазах нечто иное, непохожее на юмор.  
       — Я здесь, Нилин.  
       Она хочет подойти и обнять его, потому что скучала, а теперь он здесь, и никто никогда не сможет приободрить ее так, как он.  
       Она хочет швырнуть в него отвертку, потому что он заставил ее убить его, его смерть на ее руках, и от этого больно.  
       Она не знает, что делать. Вместо этого она бросает короткий взгляд на человека рядом, задавая Эджу молчаливый вопрос. Он не эррорист — сейчас она знает их всех. Но Эдж больше никому бы не доверился.  
       — Ты и его не узнаешь, — тянет Эдж, и тон его голоса странный и незнакомый, но то, как оседают его слова... Это она помнит. Они насыщают ее вены, как мед. — Снаружи все иначе. Отыскать его оказалось гораздо сложнее, чем я ожидал, когда ты отключила H3O.  
       — Можешь раскрыть меня, если хочешь, — предлагает он. — Я буду только рад дать тебе немного себя.   
       И Нилин внезапно вспоминает все сразу: встречу и что с ним совершили. Бэд Реквест улыбается, будучи не в своем теле, которое Нилин хочется разрушить, вспоминая парня с сияющими глазами, страстно желающего встретиться с ней и отчаянно предлагающего ей помощь, который сохранил совсем немного себя, спасая ее жизнь и отдав свою.  
       Она отпускает отвертку и тяжело ставит руки на стол, вспоминая и чувствуя себя потерянной и найденной одновременно. Бэд Реквест обменивается с Эджем взглядом, который Нилин не способна расшифровать, и тогда Эдж проходит к ней за стойку. Он обнимает ее и ставит свой подбородок на макушку ее головы, пока она цепляется в тело, не принадлежащее ему.  
       — Мне всегда хотелось так сделать, — шепчет он в ее волосы, и Нилин позволяет ему обернуть ее в тепле настоящего тела, которого у него никогда не было.  
       Она чувствует, когда приближается Бэд Реквест, и чуть-чуть выходит из-под безопасных рук Эджа, чтобы схватить его за футболку и притянуть ближе. Эдж молча соглашается, но его рука застревает между ними, а руки Нилин неудобно расположены вокруг Бэд Реквеста; и это идеально, это  _правильно_.  
       — Я скучала по вам, — говорит она им, и они обнимают ее крепче.  
       Бэд Реквест опускает губы к ее плечу, и она может ощутить, как его слова просачиваются сквозь ее одежду.  
       — Мы же говорили, что скоро вспомнимся, Нилин.


End file.
